


Model

by Augustus



Category: Just Shoot Me! (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-09
Updated: 2005-01-09
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8094697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augustus/pseuds/Augustus
Summary: Maya isn't beautiful enough.





	

Elliot could have any gorgeous woman he wanted, and Maya knew it all too well. Sure, he was pleasant enough to look at, but you didn’t need good looks or a full head of hair when you were the photographer for a top magazine. He was quick to tell Maya that he loved her; Maya found it hard to believe he could find her beautiful through such model-accustomed eyes.

Loving Elliot was more painful than Maya could have known. In his arms at night, though, she let herself pretend that one day she'd feel like a model beneath his gaze.


End file.
